The Story of Glaceon
by GlaceonPatricia
Summary: This story is about an Eevee who always wanted to be an Ice Type Pokemon. Her wish finally comes true while playing in the snow. That night, she finds a beautiful Ice Stone in a cave. She touches the stone, and evolves into Glaceon. In this time, people did not know about an 8th Eevee. Because of her evolution into a new Pokemon, Glaceon finds an adventure of a lifetime!
1. The Birth of Glaceon

The Story of Glaceon

Chapter 1

The Birth of Glaceon

Once upon a time, there was a little Eevee who lived in Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. She love's snow very much! She, and her friends Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, and all the other Eevee Evolutions lived in a small Log Cabin with their trainer, Robert. This old man collected all the Eevee's. It was getting late so everyone went to sleep. But Eevee was having a hard time sleeping. All she could think about was going outside to play in the snow. So she got up, and went outside all by herself. While playing in the snow, she notices a small ice cave. It was glowing! Wondering where the glow was coming from, Eevee walks slowly inside the cave. Once she got inside, she finds that the glow is coming from a colorful ice stone

Eevee walks up to the ice stone. "It looks so pretty! Is it cold?"

Eevee puts her right front paw on the ice stone, and immediately started to glow. She did not know what was happening to her. She was glowing as if she were evolving into a new Pokemon. She realizes, thats what is happening to her.

"But How? Is this an evolution no one knows about?"

Then it happened. Eevee really changed! She evolved into an Eevee that no one knew about. Glaceon! She always wanted to be an ice type Pokemon, and her wish finally came true. Glaceon went home, and layed back down near her friends. While trying to sleep, Glaceon started to wonder if any of her friends will recognize her. She also wonders if she has new powers as well.

"All of that will have to wait until tomorrow I guess." Glaceon whispers as she slowly falls asleep.

The next morning Glaceon wakes up, and finds that all of her friends were surrounding her.

"AHH!" screams Glaceon, and gets right up. "Why are you guys surrounding me?"

Espeon recognizes Glaceons voice, and slowly walks up to her. "Is that you Eevee?"

"Yes Espeon it's me. I evolved into an Ice Tye Pokemon named Glaceon."

"Eevee? It's you it's really you!" said Leafeon.

Glaceon giggles. "Yes Leafeon it's me."

"Wow wow wow! Your an Ice Type Pokemon! Looks like you got your wish." Leafeon says jumping up and down.

Umbreon walks up, and slowly talks. "So, Glaceon.."

"Please don't feel weird around me. I'm still the same Eevee."

"Shes right Umbreon." said Espeon.

"You didn't let me finish." Umbreon looks right back at Glaceon. "As I was saying, do you have any new powers?"

" To be honest Umbreon I, I don't know." Glaceon looks behind to see Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon.

"Don't worry Glaceon! We'll help you." said Jolteon.

"Thats right!" Flareon agreeing with Jolteon.

Vaporeon walks over to the door, and opens it. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Glaceon looks at all of her friends, and smiles. "Ok guys! Lets go outside and test out my new powers."

Everyone follows Vaporeon outside. She leads them all to a private spot down hill from their house. It was a small field surrounded by many trees. Pokemon Trainers who lived here used to come here to train their Pokemon all the time according to their trainer Robert.

Vaporeon stops, and turns around. "Well here it is. This is a great place for you to test out your powers, Glaceon."

Espeons eyes began to glow. "Glaceon! I think I know what your new powers are."

"Really! what are they?" said Glaceon.

"Blizzard, Icebeam, Secretpower, and MirrorCoat."

Glaceon opens here mouth in shock. "Wow! Those powers are amazing."

Under the advice of Espeon, she teaches Glaceon how to use her amazing powers. First she performed Blizzard. It began to snow, and got stronger every minute. Everyone started to get really cold!

"Ahh Glaceon stop!" screams The Eevees.

Glaceon stops the blizzard. "Sorry guys."

"It's alright, after all your only practicing." Espeon looks at the tree on the left side of Glaceon. "Ok, now use Ice Beam on that tree."

Glaceon uses Ice Beam on the tree. "Oh my! The tree, It's frozen solid!"

"I got it." Flareon uses his Flamethrower attack slowly to unfreeze the tree.

"Whats next Espeon?" said Glaceon.

"Try your Secretpower." said Espeon.

Glaceon focus's her energy, and turns pink. She release her energy on the tree that she froze. "Now thats a good move."

Good Job Glaceon! Now to try out your Mirrorcoat move, I'm going tackle you, and you have to use Mirrorcoat to defend yourself, ok?"

"Ok Espeon, I'm ready!"

Glaceon uses her Mirrorcoat, and starts to glow in all kinds of colors. Espeon charges to Glaceon, and trys to tackle her. But her mirrorcoat was so strong it bounced Espeon against the tree behind the other Eevees.

"Espeon!" Glaceon, and the other Eevees run over to Espeon. "Are you ok?"

Espeons giggles "I'm fine Glaceon. You think Mirrorcoat is going to put me down that fast?"

Glaceon laughs. "I guess not."

"I must say Glaceon, I'm really impressed." said Umbreon.

"Yeah your a fast learner." said Leafeon.

"Hehe thanks guys."

"Hey guys, don't you think we should start heading home?" said Jolteon.

"But wait! Eevees a Glaceon now, what if Robert doesn't reconize her." said Flareon.

"Your right Flareon! What are we going to do?" said Vaporeon.

"You guys, I'm scared." said Glaceon.

Leafeon hugs Glaceon. "It's okay Glaceon, at least your a brand new pokemon."

"Leafeon!" said Flareon.

"And, and I'm sure he will notice you" Leafeon trys to smile.

"Thats right! Why wouldn't he know who you are." Vaporeon agreeing with Leafeon.

"Even though we didn't, I'm sure he will." said Jolteon.

"I hope so." Glaceon takes a deep breathe. "Ok, lets go back home."

Umbreon looks at Glaceon. "You sure you're ok Glaceon?"

"Yeah I'm fine, come on lets go." Glaceon leads the way.

It was 10:00 in the morning, and The Eevees arrived back home.

Vaporeon walks up, and opens the door. "You ready Glaceon?"

Glaceon had her head down, and rises it back up. "I'm ready."

All the Eevees walked inside the house, and found their Trainer sitting on his chair waiting for his Pokemon to return home.

Robert gets off his chair, and smiles. "There you are my Eevees. Robert looks around for Eevee but does not see her. "But where is little Eevee?"

Glaceon came to Robert from behind with a scared look on her face. "Oh I see, you are a newly evolved Pokemon. What is your name?"

**_Note: When Pokemon talk to humans they only say their names for those of you who don't know that._**

"Glaceon."

"So Glaceon, you are my little Eevee?"

Glaceon nods her head.

"It is such an honor to have a new pokemon." Robert gives Glaceon a hug.

"Come here my Eevees."

All the Eevees come up to Robert, and Glaceon for a group hug. Robert wondered how Glaceon evolved, and what kind of powers she had. Glaceon knew what he was thinking, and grabed his shirt. She wanted to take him to the cave where she evolved into Glaceon.

"Glaceon, where are you taking me?"

Glaceon kept pulling him, and whispered behind to her friends. "Follow me guys. I'm taking him to the Ice Stone."

"Ice Stone?" Vaporeon said with a confused look.

"Isn't it obvious, thats how she evolved!"

Everyone looked at Jolteon.

"I knew that!" said Vaporeon.

"Thats enough you two, we have to go." Umbreon runs to catch up to them.

Everyone runs after Umbreon to catch up.

"Come on faster, I wana see the Ice Stone!" Leafeon running faster than Umbreon

"Calm down Leafeon!" said Flareon from behind.

"Sorry sorry sorry!"

Glaceon, and Robert arrived at the cave where she turned into Glaceon. She let go of Robert, and he follows her into the cave. The rest of The Eevees catch up, and enters the cave to join Robert, and Glaceon. When they saw the Ice Stone, they couldn't stop looking at it.

Robert looks at Glaceon. "I see, so this is how you evolved, The Ice Stone." He looks right back at it. "Its amazing."

Glaceon looks at Robert, and nods her head. Then she looks right back at the Ice Stone.

"Wow." said Umbreon.

"This cave is so cool." said Flareon.

"Its so pretty." said Espeon.

Vaporeon looks at Jolteon. "You were right Jolteon."

"Ha, I thought you already knew."

"Ugh never mind." Vaporeon looks back at the Ice Stone.

Leafeon realizes something, and walks up to Glaceon. "Glaceon, this is just like my evolution."

After awhile they finally stopped staring at the ice stone, and went back home. All the Eevees were asleep in front of the fireplace while Robert was at his desk writing a letter. This letter was for Professor Rowan to inform him about Glaceon. The Eevees had a tradition that they do every year. Tomorrow is the first day of Fall, and this is when they leave to explore The Sinnoh Region until Christmas. Robert allows them to do this because he is in no condition to travel, and he knows how important it is his Pokemon. This adventure will be a special one...

_**I just wanted let you guys know (if you are interested) What are The Eevees gender? Well Glaceon is a girl, Vaporeon is a girl, Flareon is a boy, Jolteon is a boy, Espeon is a girl, Umbreon is a boy, and Leafeon is a girl.**_


	2. Exploring Sinnoh until Christmas

The Story of Glaceon

Chapter 2

Exploring Sinnoh until Christmas

It was the next morning, and Glaceon woke up to the rising sun. Glaceon is always the one to wake up first while the other Eevees usually wake up later in the morning. Glaceon got up from the floor, and went outside to get some fresh air from this beautiful morning. She inhales, exhales the air, and smiles. She looks to her left, and notices that Robert is right next to her!

"Good Morning Glaceon. Today is the day." Robert smiles.

"Glaceon?" Glaceon says with a confused look on her face.

"Today is the day that you start your adventure. Do you remember when you traveled around Sinnoh as an Eevee."

Glaceon nods her head. How could she forget!

"Well, I want you to go to Sandgem Town to go see Professor Rowan. He needs to see you as a Glaceon. But you will need help from you're friends.

"Glaceon."

"I know you will have a fun adventure. Now go wake up you're friends, and tell them that today is the day."

Glaceon goes back inside, only to find out that The Eevees are still being sleepyheads.

"hehe." Glaceon giggles. "You guys wake up! Todays the day wake up!"

Jolteon is the first to wake up. "Who are you? Leafeon?"

"Guess I'm just excited thats all." said Glaceon.

The rest of the Eevees wake up.

"What, it is time all ready?" said Espeon

"Yay yay yay!" Leafeon jumps up and down.

"But its so early." said Umbreon

"Yeah lets go back to sleep." Flareon closes his eyes.

"No I mean, we are leaving earlier than last time!" lifts Flareons head up.

"Oh really." Flareon opens his eyes. "Why Glaceon?"

"Since I'm a new pokemon, Robert wants us to go to Sandgem Town so Professor Rowan can see me."

"No wonder why we are leaving so soon." said Espeon.

Glaceon nods her head. "So are you guys ready?"

"Of course we are! I've been waiting all year for this." said Vaporeon.

"Me too me too!" said Leafeon.

"And it will be fun exploring Sinnoh with a new Eevee." Vaporeon adds.

Glaceon smiles. "Ok guys it's time. Lets go say goodbye to Robert."

Glaceon walks over, and opens the door. The rest of the Eevees follow her as she walks outside. Glaceon looks around, and finds Robert looking up from the top of the hill. The Eevees walk over to him, and Glaceon taps him to get his attention.

Robert turns around. "Hello my Pokemon. It is time for you to start you're adventure. Remember to come back on Christmas, I will have a suprise for you when you get back."

The Eevees look at each other wondering what the suprise will be when they get back.

Robert continues. "Remember to stay together, and be sure to have each others back when battling always. The world needs to know about Glaceon. That is why you are going to Sandgem Town, to see Professor Rowan. It will be a long way to go, that is why I am having you leave earlier than before."

Robert smiles. "Good luck."

The Eevees were about to head down to the hill, but Robert had something else to say.

"But before you go.."

Robert pulls out 7 collars with a note on each one, and puts them on each Eevee.

The message said...

My name is Robert, and I am The Eevees Pokemon Trainer. They are on their way to Sandgem Town to see Professor Rowan. If they are lost, please help them find their other Eevee friends. If they are hurt, please take them to The Pokemon Center. A new Eevee has come to this world, Glaceon. Robert, Snowpoint City.

"Its time. Goodbye my friends."

The Eevees were about to make their way down the hill, but they ran back to Robert to give him a hug good bye. Robert sees this, gets down on his knees, and it turns into a group hug. After the group hug, they finally make their way down hill. Flareon uses his Flamethrower softly to keep everyone warm because it began to snow when they left. Since Glaceon is an Ice Type Pokemon now, she stayed behind the Flamethrower. After hours of walking, they finally made it out of Snowpint City. It was late at night, and The Eevees stayed in a cave near Mt. Coronet. In the middle of the night everyone was asleep, and Glaceon woke up. Something was on her mind. Espeon woke up, and saw Glaceon walking outside of the cave.

Espeon goes outside, and walks over to Glaceon. "Glaceon, what are you doing up? Is everything alright?"

Glaceon notices Espeon. "Oh hi Espeon. I woke up thats all. Are you cold?"

Espeon shakes her head. "Don't worry I'm fine."

Glaceon nods her head.

"Come on Glaceon I know something is on you're mind. Whats the matter?"

Glaceon puts her head down, and then puts it back up. "I'm scared Espeon."

"What?" Espeon says with a shocking look.

"Its just, I'm a new pokemon now and..."

Espeon waits for an answer.

"What if people see me, and capture me. I, I don't know whats going to happen."

Espeon giggles a little. "What happened to the brave little Eevee I used to know?"

"Hey!" Glaceon laughs a little.

"Its okay Glaceon. You have amazing powers that can protect you, and you have us too. We've got you're back always."

Glaceon smiles. "Thanks Espeon."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Now lets go back to sleep."

"You're right, we have a big adventure ahead of us!" Glaceon walks back into the cave.

Espeon smiles. "There you are." Espeon walks back into the cave.

Glaceon, and Espeon went back to sleep. It was the next morning, and Glaceon woke everyone up so they can get going. Everyone followed Glaceon inside Mt. Coronet, and they were getting close to a city called Eterna. This seemed to excite Leafeon.

"Look you guys! Its Eterna City!" said Leafeon

Vaporeon looks around. "Where do you Eterna City?"

"I can see it right through this little hole."

Leafeon shows them the hole, and everyone looks through it.

Vaporeon looks through the hole. "Um guys, Eterna City doesn't look right. Its nothing from what we saw last time."

Glaceon looks through the hole one more time. "I think you're right Vaporeon."

Jolteon looks through the hole. "Yeah there is some weird people guarding every street."

"You guys, I think Eterna City is in trouble." said Leafeon.

"Come on guys. We should go see whats going on." said Glaceon.

"Lets go to The Eterna City Gym. Maybe The Gym Leader can help." said Leafeon.


	3. Eterna City in Trouble!

The Story of Glaceon

Chapter 3

Eterna City in Trouble!

As soon as The Eevees saw these strange people guarding ever street in the city, they ran as fast as they could. It took awhile to get out of the mountain because it was like a maze. Thanks to Espeons psychic powers they were able to get out of Mt. Coronet quickly. They went down hill to the city but to be very careful, they went behind a building so they can get a close look at these strange people. Once they got a good look at them, Espeon realized who they were!

"Oh my goodness! It's team Galactic!"

"What!" Umbreon realizes that Espeon is right.

Glaceon is not fimiliar with Team Galactic. "Who is Team Galactic?"

Jolteon explains Team Galactic to Glaceon. "Last year when we were traveling, you actually were not here with us because we left you with..." Jolteon pauses.

"I was in Veilstone City."

"Right! Anyway there were many buildings, workshops, and hideouts that belonged to Team Galactic. People thought they were up to something, and looks like the rumors were true."

"So how evil are they?"

Vaporeon jumps in. "We don't know but we're going to find out!"

"Thats right! I am going to burn them all up!" Flareon agreeing with Vaporeon.

"Ok come on lets go! We have to find the Gym Leader, and save the city!" said Leafeon.

Everyone agreed with Leafeon. As they made there way to the gym, once in awhile they would have to hide behind buildings so Team Galactic wouldn't see them. When a member of Team Galactic walked to another street, they would have to run to the next building. It was hard but they managed not to get seen. While they were hiding, Glaceon wanted to ask Leafeon a question.

"Hey Leafeon."

"What is it Glaceon?"

"I was wondering, since the Gym Leader trains Grass Type Pokemon..."

Leafeon nods her head. "Yeah?"

"Can the gym leader talk to Grass Pokemon?"

"Yes she can I almost forgot! I'll be able to talk to her so we can work out a plan. Thanks for bringing it up Glaceon."

"No problem."

After that, The Eevees continued their mission to find the Eterna City Gym. After an hour of running, and hiding behind buildings from Team Galactic they finally found the gym! Only to find out that the gym is also surrounded.

"We finally made it to the gym but of course its surrounded by Team Galactic! Everywhere is surrounded by Team Galactic!" said Leafeon.

"Leafeon you have to calm down or they will hear us." said Umbreon.

Leafeon calms down, and then notices that the back door is not being surrounded. "You guys lets enter through the back door."

"And how do you expect us to get to the back without being seen!" said Jolteon.

"We hide behind the buildings again. This gym is surrounded by not only Team Galactic, but by buildings too." said Glaceon.

Leafeon looks at Jolteon. "See?"

"Okay okay lets go inside."

They ran, and hid behind each of the buildings until they made it to the back of the gym. When they went inside it was pitch black in there.

"You guys I can't see anything." said Glaceon.

"Umbreon lets make our eyes glow so we can get some light in here." said Espeon as her eyes began to glow.

"Good idea Espeon."

Umbreons eyes began to glow, and everyone could see inside the gym. As they looked around Umbreon found a note on a tree.

"You guys come here I found something."

"What did you find?" asked Leafeon.

"I found something that doesn't look good at all." Umbreon shows everyone the note.

"A note?" said Vaporeon?

"Read it Umbreon." said Glaceon.

This is what the note said...

We will soon take over the entire world, but first we started by taking over Eterna City, and stole all the Pokemon! Your Gym Leader refused to give us her Pokemon. So instead, we kidnapped her. After that, her Pokemon hid from us. We still search for you Pokemon. Bad Luck for you because the Gym Leader is gone forever. You Pokemon want her back? Then come, surrender, and she will be free.

Cyrus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and the rest of Team Galactic HAHAHAHA!

"This is horrible!" said Vaporeon.

"I am so sad. This is the place where I evolved, and now its been taken over by these evil, and cruel people!" Leafeon puts her head down.

"Come here Leafeon." Espeon gives Leafeon a hug.

"Don't worry Leafeon we are going to save Eterna City. I promise you that." Glaceon also gives Leafeon a hug.

_"You want to save Eterna City too huh?"_

"Who's there?" said Glaceon, and Leafeon.

_"We are."_

Four Pokemon appeared. They were The Gym leaders Pokemon, Turtwig, Cherrim, Roserade, and Cacnea

_**Note: Cacnea belongs to James from Team Rocket. I thought it would be cool to add him to the story.**_

Leafeon walks up to them. "Are you the Gym Leaders Pokemon?

Turtwig nods his head. "Yes we are."

Cherrim doesn't say anthing.

"Whats up with that Cherrim?" asks Jolteon.

"It's just Cherrims nature. When it is in its sunshine form, Cherrim will start talking." said Roserade.

"Oh I get it."

"Do you guys have a plan." asks Glaceon.

Roserade nods his head. "We do but first we all should get some sleep. We are going to need all the energy we need for tomorrow, and then we will talk."

Glaceon looks at The Eevees. "What do you guys think?"

" I think he is right Glaceon." said Espeon.

Everyone else nods there heads.

"Okay we're in."

"Thats great! Now follow us."

The Grass Pokemon leads The Eevees to the battlefield where most of them will be staying. Glaceon asks The Grass Pokemon a question while following them.

"So Turtwig, Roserade, and you two. How did you escape from Team Galactic?"

"Yeah the note said that they were going to capture you after they kidnapped your Trainer." added Flareon.

"It was not easy." said Cacnea.

"We had to hide in Mount Coronet, and that is when we saw you guys." said Turtwig.

"We had a feeling we would run in to you guys eventually." said Roserade.

"I see." said Glaceon.

Turtwig showed them around the battlefield where Trainers earn their badges.

"Everyone can sleep on these big flowers and.."

"Hey wait a minute! Glaceon, and I can't sleep on them. I might burn them, and Glaceon might freeze them." said Flareon.

"I was getting there Flareon. You two can stay in Gardenia's room."

Turtwig took Glaceon, and Flareon to Gardenias room. Everyone got comfortable on their beds, and went to sleep to get ready for the big day. They will confront Team Galactic.


	4. Eevee's and Grass Pokemon Unite!

The Story of Glaceon

Chapter 4

Eevees and Grass Pokemon Unite!

It was the middle of the night. Glaceon, and Flareon are asleep on Gardenia's bed. Glaceon keeps tossing, and turning on the bed because she is having a strange dream. Glaceon opens her eyes, and sees nothing but white. She was not in Gardenia's room on her bed anymore. She is in her own dream cloud.

"Huh? What is going on?"

"Welcome Glaceon." a voice comes out of nowhere.

"Who's there?"

"I am." a yellow light appears right in front of her.

"Who, who are you?"

"I am your greatest wish ever Glaceon."

Glaceons eyes widen. "My greatest wish ever?"

"Yes. You made this wish when you were an Eevee. The wish that brought Glaceon into this world."

Glaceon is suprised and happy at the same time. "Wow that is amazing! But why? I thought wishes are hard to make come true?"

"Some dreams are so powerful that they come true."

"I didn't think my dream was this powerful."

"You see, your love for winter was so strong that it came true. That is why you are now Glaceon.

"I see." Glaceon nods her head.

"Now I must go. We will meet again Glaceon, goodbye. The yellow light disappears.

"No wait don't leave tell me more!"

Everything fades to black, and Glaceon is back in Gardenias room on her bed still tossing, and turning. Flareon wakes up when Glaceon accidently kicks him. Flareon shakes Glaceon with his paws to try to wake up Glaceon from her dream.

"Glaceon wake up!"

"Tell me more tell me more." still tossing and turning.

"GLACEON WAKE UP!" Flareon calls for her a little louder.

"Wh, what?" Glaceon opens her eyes, and see's Flareon.

"You were talking in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"I, I don't remember." Glaceon gets up.

"You don't remember a thing?" Flareon tilts his head.

"Well, there was thig light, and it was talking to me. It said we will meet again.

"Thats all?"

"That is all I can remember Flareon."

"This is very interesting Glaceon. Should we tell the others about your dream?"

"Nows not a good time to tell them."

"Okay Glaceon. I promise I won't say anything."

"Thank you Flareon."

Glaceon, and Flareon went back on Gardenia's bed since it wasn't morning yet. Glaceon can't help but wonder what her dream meant. Why was she having this strange dream? The next morning Flareon woke up, to find that Glaceon looking out the window next to the bed with the view of the battle field.

"Did you sleep Glaceon?"

Glaceon shook her head.

Flareon comes to her left side. "Why didn't you sleep." Are you still thinking about that dream you had?"

Glaceon nods her head. "So much was on my mind that I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night."

"Well will you be okay for the mission today?"

Glaceon walks to the door. "I'll be just fine." Glaceon opens the door. "Lets go."

Flareon nods his head, and follows Glaceon to the battle field where the rest of the Pokemon were. The Eevees were still asleep except for the Grass Pokemon who were looking up at the ceiling. You could see the sun rise up there. Roserade notices Glaceon, and Flareon walking up to them.

"Oh hi Glaceon. Hi Flareon."

"Isn't the sun rise beautiful." said Cherrim as she starts to glow.

"What's happening to her?" said Flareon.

Roserade looks at Cherrim, and then looks back at Flareon. "Cherrims is turning into it's Sunshine Form. That is why we wake up early to watch the sun rise, and it also gives us energy."

Cherrim stopped glowing, and she has blossomed into a her sunshine form.

Flareon is suprised to see Cherrim like this. "Wow you look great Cherrim."

"Aww thank you Flareon. I love this form but it goes alway when there is no sunshine."

"Glaceon can I talk to you?" Roserade interupts.

"Umm sure." Glaceon follows Roserade to the garden near by.

"What is it Roserade." Glaceon asks, and looks at Roserade.

"What type of Pokemon are you? I have never seen Pokemon like you before?"

"It's a long story Roserade. I am going to see Professor Rowan so he can do some research on me, and I am in Ice Type Pokemon. I evolved by touching an Ice Stone in a cave near my home.

"Wow that is amazing! Anyway, are you sure you have time to help us. I over heard in Mount Coronet that you have to be back home at a certain day."

Glaceon shakes her head. "Don't you worry at all Roserade we have plenty of time. That means we can help you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, and besides this mission is important to Leafeon. I can't let her down."

Roserade nods his head. "Very well then lets go wake up your friends, and get ready."

Glaceon nods her head, and follows Roserade to The Flower beds where the rest of the Eevees are sleeping. When they woke up The Eevees, The Grass Pokemon told them what their plan was.

"Now does everyone understand what we have to do?" asks Turtwig.

All The Eevees nod there head. "We understand."

"Okay then lets save Eterna City!" said Turtwig.

Everyone ran to the back door of the gym, and made their way to Team Galactic's Ware Houses where The Gym Leader was being kept. Once they got there, the warehouse was surrounded by guards. They have to think of a plan to get inside.

"Oh no The Galactic Base is guarded! What are we going to do?" said Leafeon.

"This is bad." said Vaporeon.

"Calm down you two." said Turtwig.

"Yeah you guys need to be quiet or they might hear us." said Cacnea.

"Sorry." said both Leafeon, and Vaporeon.

It's going to be hard to get in there." said Jolteon.

"We will get in Jolteon, we just have to think." said Cacnea.

"Now thats something I am good at." said Espeon.

"Well start thinking Espeon!" said Leafeon.

"Leafeon please!"

"You have to give her time Leafeon." said Umbreon.

It is taken awhile for Espeon to think of a plan. Jolteon gets board, and looks around the garbage to find something, only he didn't know what he was looking for.

"You guys!"

Turtwig turns around, and sees Jolteon with a key. "Eww what is that? It smells really bad."

"It's a key Turtwig, and it doesn't smell..." Jolteon leans down to smell it. "Never mind."

Cacnea walks over, and picks up the key. "Hey I've seen one of these before. This is a Galactic Key!"

"Way to go Jolteon!" said Glaceon.

"Lets go around the back door since it's not guarded." said Vaporeon.

"Why is the back never guarded?" asks Jolteon while walking with Turtwig.

Turtwig stops to think. "You know Jolteon, I, I don't know. Never thought about that."

The Eevees, and The Grass Pokemon arrived at The back of the warehouse. Cacnea used the key to open the door, and they all went inside. The first thing they saw in there were prison cells which Gardenia was in! But the cell was guarded by Team Galactic's Leader Cyrus! To make sure he wouldn't see them, they hid behind the boxes near the door.

"Oh no it's Cyrus!" Cherrim turns back into her normal form since it's dark in the warehouse.

"Please by okay Gardenia." said Cacnea.

"We have to get her out of there but how?" said Turtwig.

"I don't know Turtwig." said Roserade.

Glaceon can tell that Roserade is thinking of something just by looking at him. "What is it Roserade?"

Roserade looks at Glaceon. "We have no choice but to fight him."

"What! But I can't let Cyrus see me you know that Roserade."

"Glaceon's right Roserade. Who knows what they might do to Glaceon." said Espeon.

"Lets just wait, and see what happens. Then if we have to, we attack." said Cacnea.

"Okay guys." said Roserade.

Cyrus turns around and looks at the helpless gym leader. "So tell me Gardenia, where is The Evolution Stone?"

Gardenia looks up at Cyrus. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The stone that makes Eevee's evolve into Leafeon where is it!"

"I will never tell you!"

"What are they going to do with The Grass Stone if they find it!" said Leafeon.

"Calm down Leafeon! Just keep listening." said Glaceon.

"Tell me right now Gardenia, or I'll destroy it when I find it!"

"You would destroy it even if I told you where it was."

Cyrus's face turns red. "If you don't tell me I will destroy your gym along with your Pokemon!"

"We have to fight, now!"

Glaceon nods her head. "I understand."

Everyone agreed, and charged right to Cyrus!

"What! Pokemon?"

Gardenia gets up right away. "Roserade, Turtwig, Cherrim, and Cacnea your here!"

"Cyrus smiles in an evil way. "I have you now Grass Pokemon." Cyrus looks at The Eevees. "Well what do we have here? A group of Eevees, wonderful! More Pokemon for me to take. Come out my Pokemon.

Cyrus throws out 4 Pokeballs and out came Houndoom, Weaville, Crobat, and Honchcrow.

"Look who came to dinner." said Houndoom

"Your not going to eat us!" said Glaceon.

Crobat has a confused look on his face when he see's Glaceon. "Who are you? I've never seen an Eevee Evolution like you."

Espeon whispers in Glaceon. "Don't tell them Glaceon, I have a bad feeling."

"Don't worry I won't tell them everything." Glaceon looks back at Crobat. "I am Glaceon, and it is obvious that Pokemon like me have been around for a long time."

Honchkrow looks at Crowbat. "Crobat she is lying to you, Cyrus has known about her for awhile now."

The Eevees, and The Grass Pokemon were suprised on what they just heard. "WHAT!"

Weaville chuckles. "Your trainer shouldn't have wrote down all of your information on those notes of yours."

"That's right! We took Glaceons last night while the rest of you were sleeping like babys." Weaville starts to laugh.

Vaporeon walks right infront of Houndoom demanding for answers. "Tell us, why are you here? Why is Glaceon so important to you guys? It is none of Team Galactic's Buisness!"

"My Pokemon, what are you doing? ATTACK!" Cyrus interupts.

"Cyrus, don't you dare hurt those Eevees or my Pokemon!" said Gardenia.

Cyrus shows his evil smile again. "Just The Eevees, not yours."

Gardenia gives a dirty look at Cyrus, and shakes her head.

"Alright then." said Honchkrow.

Houndoom looks at The Grass Pokemon "Like Cyrus said, this fight is between us, and the soon to be defeated Eevees."

"We are not leaving our friends Houndoom." said Roserade.

"Don't worry Roserade, we can handle this. Release Gardenia from the prison cell." said Glaceon.

Roserade nods his head. "Okay then we will back off."

"Lets go guys!" Turtwig runs ahead.

The rest of The Grass Pokemon follows Turtwig but then Roserade stops.

"Good luck guys, we believe in you." Roserade runs to catch up with The Grass Pokemon.

Houndoom rolls his eyes. "Ugh are you ready to fight Pokemon?"

"Of course we are!" said Jolteon.

"Your going DOWN!" said Flareon.

"Lets give it all we got!" said Espeon.

"Lets teach them a lesson they'll never forget!" said Glaceon.

Crobat chuckles. "In your dreams!"

"ATTACK!" shouted Weaville.


	5. Glaceon's Mystery Power!

The Story of Glaceon

Chapter 5

Glaceon's Mystery Power!

"Okay guys! We are all on a high level so we should be able to beat them all." said Glaceon.

Houndoom starts to crack up. "HAHAHA! Well unlike you guys, I think we're the one's that are on a high level."

"So let's just see shall we?" said Weaville.

Honchkrow gets tired of the trash talk, and interrupts. "Alright Enough! Attack!"

"I'll go first. TWISTER!" Crobat prepares a Twister for the Eevees.

"Oh no a Twister!" said Espeon.

As the twister comes right at them, Jolteon jumps infront.

"I'll take care of this. THUNDERSHOCK!"

"Wait don't!" said Umbreon.

The Twister turned into an Electric Twister thanks to Jolteon's action. The Eevees scream, and try to escape the twister heading straight at them. But they could not escape the twister, and they all got hurt!

"Man Jolteon." said Umbreon as he gets back up.

"I'm sorry guys! I really am."

Weaville looks at the weak Vaporeon trying to get up after the twister. "I'll use my furyswipes on that Vaporeon. Haha it looks so weak."

Vaporeon struggles to get up. "Ow. I, I can't get up. I hate electric attacks."

Weaville prepares brings out his claws, and charges to Vapreon. "FURYSWIPES!"

Vaporeon see's Weaville coming right at her with his claws ready to strike. "NO! AURORA BEAM!"

Vapreon uses Aurora Beam (Her best attack) on Weaville before he could use his Furyswipes. Weaville took a lot of damage, fell on the floor, and passed out.

"Way to go Vaporeon!" said Leafeon.

"One down, three more to go." said Glaceon.

"Thanks guys." Vapreon smiles, slowly closes her eyes passes out on the floor.

"No, Vapreon!" cried Flareon.

Crobat laughs out loud. "Weaville might be down, but we'll still win."

Flareon gets off the ground. "In your dreams! There is only 3 of you, and 6 of us. SWIFT ATTACK!"

Flareons Swift Attack effects all of Cyrus's Pokémon.

Honchkrow flies around Flareon. "That is it Flareon! AERIAL ACE!"

Flareon tries to dodge the attack but he was too weak. "Ouch...I'm sorry guys...I...tried." Flareon passes out.

Jolteon charges at Honchkrow. "You're going to pay for that! THUNDERANG!" Jolteon jumps Honchkrow, and gives him a nice, big, ELECTRIC BITE!

Honchkrow becomes paralyzed.

Jolteon uses his PIN MISSLE attack on Honchkrow but he managed to dodge it.

"Good bye Jolteon. DARK PULSE!"

"Noooooo!" Jolteon tries to dodge the attack, but The Dark Pulse hits him, and he passed out.

Espeon runs over to Jolteon. "No Jolteon! You did great"

Meanwhile, the Grass Pokemon went off to free Gardenia from the cell.

**Note: Just to let you know, Gardenia can understand what the Grass Pokemon are saying in this story.**

"Gardenia! Are you ok?" said Roserade.

"Oh thank goodness you're all alright."

Cyrus appears from the back. "Well well well. While my Pokémon are fighting those Eevees, you Grass Pokémon are trying to free your trainer. How wonderful HAHA!

"Cyrus! Just stop! You don't have anymore Pokémon left."

"You're wrong Gardenia! I will use my most powerful Pokémon."

"Powerful Pokémon?" said Turtwig.

"What's going to happen Roserade?" said Cacnea

"I don't know what will happen or what Pokémon he will use."

Cyrus takes out a Poke Ball from his pocket. "Come on out!" Cyrus throws the Poke Ball."

Roserade: Hmmm  
Cherrim: Hmmm  
Cacnea: Hmmm  
Turtwig: Hmmm

The Pokémon that came out of Cyrus's Poke Ball was a Lucario.

LUCARIO! screamed the Lucario.

"Hmm a Lucario." said Roserade.

"We can take him." said Turtwig.

"Watch out guys! He's coming right at us. SUNNY DAY!" Cherrim turned into it's sunshine form.

"Lucario, use FORCE PALM on Cherrim." said Cyrus.

Gardenia stands up. "I'll help you Cherrim. Disappear using PETAL DANCE!"

Cherrim protected herself from Lucario's Force Palm, and disappeared. Lucario looked around the room, but couldn't find Cherrim anywhere. Then out of nowhere she reappeared, and tackled Lucario.

"Nice move Cherrim!" said Cacnea.

"Thanks!"

"Hurray, before Lucario gets back up. Cacnea, use DRAIN PUNCH!"

"You got it Gardenia!"

Lucario got up from the floor, but Cacnea punched him, and sucked some energy out of him, causing Lucario to fall on the floor again. Mad, Lucario gets up, and charges at Turtwig.

"Watch out Turtwig! Lucario is coming to you!"

"BULLET SEED!" Turtwig shoots seeds, but Lucario managed to dodge them all.

"Lucario, use CLOSE COMBAT on Turtwig."

Lucario uses Close Combat on Turtwig. Turtwig took a lot of damage.

"Ow. That was too much."

"Turtwig you can't fight anymore! You need to rest." said Gardenia

"N, no. I still want to fight. LEAFSTORM!"

Since Turtwig was running out of energy because of Lucario's attack, the Leaf Storm did not last long. Lucario did take damage.

"I, I did it guys.." Turtwig passes out.

Gardenia takes out a Poke Ball. "Turtwig, I am so proud of you. Return." Gardenia smiles. "You forgot to take away my Poke Balls Cyrus."

"If you do have them, then return all of your Pokémon except for Roserade."

"Why should I do that?"

"So they can have one on one battle. Unless you want me to steal all of The Pokémon in this city."

"But Roserade, will you be okay on your own?" said Cherrim.

Roserade nods his head. "I'll be fine Cherrim."

Gardenia takes out two Poke Balls. "Return Turtwig, and Cherrim. Be careful Roserade."

"Ok Lucario, you're going down!"

"We'll just see about that HAHAHA!"

"Hmm. so you can talk after all."

Back to The Eevee's battle. There were seven Pokémon remaining. Glaceon, Espeon, Leafeon, Umbreon, Crobat, Houndoom, and Honchkrow.

"Well well, there are only four of you now." said Crobat.

"One more, and then we'll be even." said Houndoom.

"You! Umbreon, you next." said Crobat.

"Okay fine, but you're going down! MOONLIGHT!" Umbreon's Moonlight completely healed himself.

"Oh great, a healing move." Crobat rolls his eyes.

"Like I said, you're going down. SHADOWBALL!"

Crobat tries to dodge it but the Shadowball came right at him!

"Ugh! Why couldn't I dodge it?!"

"You must still be paralyzed by Jolteon. DARK PULSE!"

Crobat took a lot of damage from Umbreon's attack, and passes out.

"Good job Umbreon!" said Glaceon.

"HAZE!" said Honchkrow.

"Oh no I can't see anything! Stupid Haze." said Leafeon.

"Where are you guys?" said Umbreon.

"This is bad. How are we going to help Umbreon. Glaceon! Espeon!"

"Nooooo!"

"Umbreon? Are you ok?" said Espeon

The smoke went away, and the Eevees found Umbreon unconscious on the floor.

"Oh no, Umbeon! I'll be next you guys. Just you, and me Honchkrow." said Espeon.

"Whatever you say. I'm not going to lose to someone who's weak!"

"That's it! PSYCHIC!"

"Ahh! I'm glowing!"

"You're done!"

Espeon slammed Honchkrow up, and down with her Psychic attack, and Honchkrow passed out.

"GO ESPEON!" said Leafeon, and Glaceon.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Houndoom used his Flamethrower on Espeon.

"Ouch!" Espeon passes out.

"NO!" said Leafeon, and Glaceon.

"Now it's just me, and you two. This will be easy because you both are weak to me."

"I'll fight him first Leafeon."

"No Glaceon, I need to go first."

"But why?"

"I believe you have special powers, and if I attack him first, you can deliver the final blow. You also need to help our friend Roserade. I can see that he is fighting that powerful Pokémon, and he will need your help."

Glaceon nods her head. "Okay Leafeon I understand." Glaceon backs up. "Roserade...I'll be there soon."

"Ready to lose Leafeon?" said Houndoom.

"GRASSWHISTLE!"

"Oh come on!" Houndoom fell asleep.

"GIGADRAIN!" Leafeon sucked some energy out of Houndoom.

Houndoom woke up. "FLAMETHROWER!"

"Nooo!" the Flamethrower hit Leafeon, and she passed out.

"No Leafeon nooooo!" said Glaceon.

"Looks like it's just you, and me now."

Glaceon looked at Roserade who is fighting Lucario.

"Roserade does not look good." said Glaceon.

Roserade is breathing hard. "I'm not going to lose!"

"Whatever. You look like you're about to pass out any minute now HAHA!"

"If I use one more attack, you will look like you're about to pass out. SOLARBEAM!"

"HYPERBEAM!"

Both of their powers were powering up, they charged, and both Pokemon took damage to the beams.

"I, it hurts." Roserade passes out.

The Hyperbeam was too much for Roserade. He looked the worst out of all the Pokémon that passed out.

"No Roserade! Wake up, wake up! Please Roserade don't leave me!" Gardenia breaks down into tears.

Houndoom walks up to join Lucario. "Hahaha, good job Lucario.

"Thanks."

Glaceon runs towards Houndoom, and Lucario. Glaceon stops. "Huh? That Lucario, I know him from somewhere."

"Glaceon are you alright?" All of The Eevee's said weakly from behind.

"Everyone! You're awake! And I'm alright."

"Let's finish Glaceon!" Houndoom looks at Lucario. "Lucario?!"

"Huh? Sorry Houndoom, I recognize that Pokémon from somewhere."

Houndoom gives Lucario a confused look. "How could you think this Pokémon looks familiar? It's a new Pokémon that could have the power Cyrus is looking for.

"Yeah you're right." Lucario shakes his head. "Ok let's attack."

"No don't do this Lucario!" said Glaceon.

"BEAT UP!" said Houndoom

"FORCE PALM!" said Lucario.

"MIRROR COAT!" said Glaceon.

The Mirror Coat protected Glaceon from Houndoom, and Lucario's attacks.

"Hmm, that Glaceon sure is powerful." said Lucario.

"Stop talking, and start attacking! BEAT UP!" Houndoom uses his Beat Up attack on Glaceon.

"Ouch! ICE BEAM!"

Houndoom dodged the Ice Beam. "FLAMETHROWER"

"BLIZZARD!" Glaceon's blizzard freezes the Flamethrower.

"No way! She froze my Flamethrower!" Houndoom also took damage from the Blizzard.

"HYPER BEAM!" said Lucario.

"Now that will finish her!"

Lucario is still charging up his Hyper Beam.

"I'm done for.."

A voice came out of nowhere. "You're not done Glaceon."

"You. You were in my dream."

"Use your special power, The Powerstone Beam."

"Powerstone Beam?"

"Trust me Glaceon. Use it."

"Uh, ok. POWERSTONE BEAM!"

"WHAT?!" said Lucario, and Houndoom.

Something powerful was happening. Yes this is the power of the Powerstone Beam. Glaceon began to glow. Then she got brighter, and brighter! The power of the Powerstone Beam released it's power. The Glow that Glaceon was in turned into a bluish rainbow beam that damaged Houndoom, and Lucario. The Powerstone Beam stopped and Glaceon saw that only Houndoom passed out!

"Lucario?! But how.." Glaceon gets cut off by Lucario.

"I'm on a high level, that is why I guess."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry Glaceon, I have to."

Espeon, and the rest of the Eevees (now fully healed) run up to Glaceon.

"Glaceon!"

"You guys are ok!" Glaceon smiles.

"We used those emergency Super Potions." said Umbreon.

Cyrus takes out Houndoom's Poke Ball. "Return Houndoom. Everyone retreat! We're going to Eterna Forest! Come on Lucario!"

"Lucario..." Glaceon shook her head. "You guys I have bad news."

"What's wrong Glaceon?" said Leafeon.

"Roserade he's..."

"Oh no." said Umbreon.

They ran to Roserade, and saw Cherrim, Cacnea, Turtwig, and Gardenia trying to cure him.

"Is Roserade ok?" said Leafeon.

Gardenia looks up at Leafeon. "I...I don't know."

"You have to leave you guys. You have to find out what Team Galactic is doing in the forest." said Turtwig.

"But what about Roserade?" said Vaporeon.

"Yeah is there anything we can do?" said Flareon.

"Will he be ok Espeon?" said Cherrim.

"Hmmm"

"Espeon?"

"He'll be alright I promise. Just bring him to the Pokémon Center right away!"

"Go to Eterna Forest, and find out why Team Galactic is after the Evolution Stone." said Turtwig.

"Okay, we understand." said Leafeon.

_**The Eevees left for Eterna Forest. What will happen when they get there? What connection does Glaceon have with Lucario? Why is Team Galactic after the Evoultion Stone? Why does Glaceon know a move called The Powerstone Beam? Keep reading to find out :)**_


	6. What's going on in Eterna Forest?

The Story of Glaceon

Chapter 6

What's going on in Eterna Forest?

The Eevee's arrived at Eterna Forest, and set up camp at the meadow surrounded by many trees. It was really late, and The Eevee's finally get a chance to sleep.

"Good night everyone." said Glaceon.

"Good night Glaceon." said The Eevee's.

In the middle of the night, Glaceon was having another dream. Glaceon opens her eyes, and realizes she was dreaming again!

"Huh? It's that dream again!"

"Welcome back Glaceon." said a voice.

"It's you! You're my greatest wish ever right?"

"That is right. The wish that brought Glaceon into this world."

"I have a question to ask you."

"And that is..."

Glaceon takes a deep breath. "Why...why do I have a power called The Powerstone Beam? I, I never heard of it before."

"That is because you got it from the evolution stone. That stone changed you from an Eevee to a Glaceon."

"But what is the Powerstone Beam?"

"It's...I don't think this is the right time Glaceon."

"Why?"

"I'm losing connection with you, you're waking up Glaceon. We'll meet again I promise."

Glaceon's dream cloud ended. Glaceon is tossing, and turning on the ground early in the morning. Flareon wakes up, and tries to wake up Glaceon.

"Glaceon you're dreaming wake up!"

Glaceon opens her eyes, and gets up. "Huh what? Oh hi Flareon what time is it?"

"It's about 6 am."

"Flareon I had that dream again, and I remember it all."

"That's great Glaceon! What was it about?"

"Before I tell you...It's, It's a long story."

"Is this about the fight with Houndoom, and Lucario."

Glaceon nods her head. "Yes."

"Just tell me Glaceon."

"Ok. I was fighting Lucario, and Houndoom all by myself because everyone was passed out. You all almost saw me lose because Lucario was charging up his Hyper Beam. Then a voice was talking to me."

"And that was you're wish right! Remember you told me about you're dream in Eterna City."

"That's right Flareon. So my wish told me to use this power called the Powerstone Beam. I used it, and I finished off Houndoom but not Lucario. In the dream, my wish told me that the Powerstone Beam, my power, I got it from the ice stone in Snowpoint City." Glaceon realizes something. "And I think I know why Team Galactic is after the grass stone."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling that another Powerstone Beam is in that grass stone!"

"It all makes sense now!"

"But that Lucario he, he just looks so familiar."

"I wouldn't worry about that right now Glaceon."

"I guess you're right."

The rest of the Eevee's wake up to Glaceon, and Flareons conversation.

"What's up guys?" said Jolteon.

Glaceon, and Flareon explained everything to their friends.

"Powerstone Beam?" said Umbreon.

"Funny name." said Leafeon.

"Leafeon that's not funny!" said Umbreon.

"Yes take this seriously!" said Espeon agreeing with Umbreon.

"Sorry sorry!"

"Ok guys! Let's go find Team Galactic right now hurry hurry!" Jolteon runs away to get a head start.

"Wait up Jolteon!"

Glaceon runs after Jolteon along with the other Eevees. They make their way to the grass stone.

"So Glaceon." said Umbreon.

"Yes?"

"How do you know this Lucario?"

"I don't know if it's him but he could be my best friend Riolu."

"He must of evolved huh."

"Yes. I met him when we were traveling last year. You guys had something important to do so you left me at the Veilstone City Gym. The Gym Leader was outside so I went to go see her Pokémon. I saw Riolu sitting down, and he looked bored so I said..."

Glaceon went into Flashback mode.

"Hi."

"Oh hi my name is Riolu the youngest Pokémon here."

"Really? I'm the youngest of my group too!"

"Do you want to be friends?"

Riolu tries not to cry. "Sure. I never had a real friend before. Hey let's be best friends, if you want to."

"Of course I'll be your best friend! Now please don't cry or you'll make me cry too." Glaceon smiles.

Riolu smiles too. "Ok Eevee."

"And that's how I met Riolu."

"Wow that was a wonderful story. It reminds me of when I was growing up on the beach, and I met a special friend." said Vaporeon.

"Oh really? Who's your special friend?" said Flareon.

"I...don't want to talk about it."

"Oh ok I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Jolteon looks at Vaporeon with a weird look on his face but it quickly goes away when he notices all the bug Pokémon in the forest.

"Wow look at all the bug Pokémon!"

"Eterna Forest is amazing." said Leafeon.

"It is isn't it." said Umbreon.

"Wow." said Espeon.

"You guys look at all the Dustox and Beautifly's!" said Vaporeon.

"There's so many!" said Glaceon.

"You can find a lot of them here" said Leafeon.

Umbreon stops walking. "Did you guys hear something?"

The Eevees stop walking, and look at Umbreon with confused looks.

"No, what did you hear Umbreon?" said Flareon.

"Uh, I guess it was nothing. Let's find Team Galactic."

A voice came out of nowhere "Did you say you were looking for Team Galactic?"

"I knew I heard a voice! Who's there?"

"Hehe you'll have to get passed me, and then I'll tell you where they are."

A Gastly appeared in front of Leafeon.

"Ahhhhhhhhh a ghost get away get away!" Leafeon hides behind Glaceon.

"Um I'm a.k.a Gastly. I guard the way out of the forest, and that's where Team Galactic is."

"Um thanks Gastly. Can we go through now?" said Umbreon.

"NO! Now that you know where they are, you have to fight me to get passed! Grr I got beat up good by those Galactic freaks!"

"Well Gastly, you're kind of out numbered..."

"That is why we have to make it an even match. I will fight only one of you, and you may choose who gets to fight me."

The Eevees huddled up to decide who will fight Gastly.

"So who should fight Gastly?" said Flareon.

"How about Glaceon? After that big fight she had, she must be on a higher level than all of us." said Leafeon.

"No, Glaceon did enough fighting don't you think?" said Espeon.

"You're right, if I pass out I could end up in the Pokémon Center."

"What about you Umbreon? Gastly is a ghost type so he's weak to you." said Vaporeon.

"That's right! I'm a dark type, and I have the advantage." said Umbreon.

"Okay so it's decided!" said Glaceon. Glaceon looks at Gastly. "Gastly!"

"So have you decided who's going to fight me?"

Umbreon walks up to Gastly. "Yes Gastly I am."

Gastly rolls his eyes. "Oh great, another dark type Pokémon."

"What are you saying?!"

"I'm saying that even though I'm weak to you I'm still going to win."

"Right...what level are you on?"

"None of your business Umbreon. Now lets fight!"

Glaceon starts the fight. "Okay this match will be between Umbreon, and Gastly. First one down loses. And begin!"

"You may have the first move Umbreon." said Gastly.

"No, how about you go first."

"Don't trick me Umbreon."

"What do you mean? You're the one who's tricking me!"

"No you are!"

Glaceon interrupts. "Alright guys that's enough! We have more important stuff to do so Umbreon please just attack."

"Fine. You better not trick me Gastly!"

"Just attack me or pass!"

"SHADOWBALL!"

Gastly dodges the shadow ball, and turns invisible. "Is that the best you can do Umbreon? SHADOW BALL!"

Gastly's shadow ball made a perfect target on Umbreon.

"Umbreon! Use your Moonlight!" said Jolteon.

"Not yet Jolteon I didn't even attack him yet."

"Umbreon the moon is coming up!" said Glaceon.

Umbreon: SHADOW BALL!  
Gastly: Is that the best you can do Umbreon?

Umbreon looks up at the moon. "I can make my eyes glow, and maybe I can see Gastly." Umbreon's eyes began to glow. "There you are Gastly! DARK PULSE!"

The dark pulse hits Gastly. "Oh come on! You found me?"

"That's right Gastly. SHADOW BALL!"

"No way!" The Shaow ball hit Gastly, and he took a lot of damage. Umbreon prepares to attack him again.

"DARK PULSE!"

Gastly took the dark pulse, and fainted!

"Hey Gastly are you okay?" said Umbreon.

Gastly woke up. "Yeah yeah I'm fine did I win?"

"Umm no..."

"No fair no fair! You're not passing, and that's final!"

"Not so fast Gastly!" said a voice from above.

"Who's there?" said Umbreon.

"Don't be fooled by this Pokémon. This Gastly does not guard the way out of the forest." said the voice.

"That's right, we do!" said another voice.

A Hoothoot, and a Noctowl fly down to the ground.

"This Gastly works for Team Galactic." said Hoothoot.

"How dare you try to hold back these Pokémon when their trying to help us all!" said Noctowl.

"Uh...Bye!" Gastly tries to escape.

"You're not going anywhere Gastly! HYPNOSIS!" said Noctowl.

Not knowing that Noctowl was using hypnosis on him, Gastly fell asleep.

"What? He's with Team Galactic?" said Flareon.

"Yes. He used Hypnosis on us!" said Hoothoot.

"Why?"

"I don't know but that Gastly will pay!"

"Calm down Hoothoot. Remember you will be the future Guardian of Eterna Forest so don't you think you should be a little calmer?" said Noctowl.

Hoothoot looks down at the ground. "I guess so."

"Anyway I think Gastly pretended to be the Guardian so Team Galactic could hold you guys up in order to find the 2nd Powerstone Beam."

"You, you know about the Powerstone Beams?" said Glaceon.

"Yes. Only a rare amount of Pokémon know about the Powerstone Beams."

"I see."

Hoothoot notices that Gastly is waking up. "Noctowl! It looks like Gastly is waking up."

"Hurry Eevees! Find Team Galactic, and stop them."

"But it's dark out. How are we going to find them?" said Leafeon.

"Hey don't worry! I'll use Sunny Day so you can see." said Hoothoot.

"Sunny Day?" said Espeon.

Hoothoot used his Sunny Day move, and then the forest became Sunny. It's like It was morning already!

"Now hurry!"

The Eevees said goodbye to Hoothoot, and Noctowl. They ran off to find Team Galactic.

"I'm proud of you Hoothoot." said Noctowl."

"Thanks Noctowl."

"We're almost at the Grass Evolution Stone guys!" said Leafeon.

"Hey guys." said Espeon.

"What is it Espeon." said Umbreon.

"You know how Hoothoot used that move called Sunny Day?"

"Oh yeah, that was a cool move!"

"Yeah do you think I should learn it? It could be useful on our journey."

"I think you should!" said Jolteon.

"Well you're like a Sun Pokémon so yeah you should." said Flareon.

"That's a great idea!" said Leafeon.

"You're right Espeon. It could be useful, and it's perfect for you." said Glaceon.

"I agree." said Umbreon.

"Then I'll learn the move. I'm so excited!" said Espeon.

"Hey Noctowl, Gastly's waking up! Lets take him to jail." Hoothoot laughs.

"Yes. Tie him up before he vanishes." Hoothoot, and Noctowl tie up Gastly.

Gastly wakes up. "Huh where am I, and why am I all tied up?"

"Sorry Gastly. You are under arrest for pretending to be the Guardian of the Forest." said Noctowl.

"Yeah! Not only that but for using hypnosis on us!" said Hoothoot.

"Noooooooooooo!" said Gastly.

The Eevee's found not only the Evolution Stone but Team Galactic as well!

"Guys be quiet! It's Team Galactic." said Espeon.

Glaceon looks at Team Galactic, and see's Lucario. "There's Lucario! But where's Cyrus?"

Flareon looks at one of the Team Galactic members. "It looks like someone else is handling this job. Who is that?"

"That's Saturn. He's mean, and impatient." said Vaporeon.

"What's that noise? Lucario find them, and then use Hyper Beam!" said Saturn.

"Quick hide Lucario's coming!" said Jolteon.

All the Eevee's hid behind a bush escept for Glaceon.

"Glaceon come on!" said Jolteon.

"No, I have to stay."

Lucario walked up to Glaceon. "So you're the one making all that noise, Glaceon haha!

"Yes that's right!"

Lucario prepares his Hyper Beam but is stopped by Glaceon.

"STOP! Please...Riolu...Don't do this." Glaceon gives Lucario a sad look.

Lucario looks at Glaceon, and realizes who she really is. "So it really is you...Eevee?"

"Yes Lucario it's me. Why are you doing this? I thought you were better than this."

Lucario doesn't say a word.

"I'm going in!" said Flareon.

"No Flareon. Glaceon knows what she's doing." said Espeon.

"Glaceon, it's a long story...I...um." Lucario turns around, and see's Saturn.

"What are you doing! You're supposed to attack Glaceon! Do you want your city to be destroyed?"

"NO DON'T DO IT SATURN!" said Lucario.

"Then attack at once!"

Lucario takes a deep breathe. "I'm sorry Glaceon." Lucario started to charge up his Hyper Beam but then he started to hold it.

"Lucario please! You're better than this! I..." Glaceon looks at Lucario. "I thought you were my friend...no my best friend."


End file.
